dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Diskin
|birthplace = Los Angeles County, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1993-present |status = Active |agent = CESD }}Benjamin Isaac Diskin (born August 25, 1982) is an American voice actor. In 1993, when he was 10 years old, he provided the voice of title character Junior Healy in the USA Network's animated series Problem Child. He would later voice characters in cartoons such as Eugene in Hey Arnold!, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Humphrey in the Alpha and Omega sequels, and Eddie Brock in The Spectacular Spider-Man. In English dubs of Japanese anime shows, he voiced Sai in Naruto Shippūden, Shoutmon and Cutemon in Digimon Fusion, Joseph Joestar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Ban in The Seven Deadly Sins. In video games, he voices Young Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts ''games, Eric Sparrow in the ''Tony Hawk's series, and Jusis Albarea in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. Biography Diskin was born in Los Angeles County. He has appeared in The Wonder Years, Hey Arnold!, Disney's Recess, Mr. Saturday Night, Kindergarten Cop, Baby Boom and Just Like Dad. He also voiced Hahn in Avatar: The Last Airbender and Eddie J. Squirrel in Squirrel Boy. Diskin recently played Arashi Fuuma on Naruto, Sai in Naruto Shippūden, Kai Miyagusuku and Katao in Blood+, and Eddie Brock/Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man. He voiced the Disney character Stitch in the English version of the anime series Stitch! and the Chinese animated series Stitch & Ai, taking over from the character's creator and original voice actor Chris Sanders. He voiced Haida in the English dub of the Netflix original series Aggretsuko. He will be voicing as Jay in the upcoming visual novel game Lovely Little Thieves, which is currently in the process through a Kickstarter campaign. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Nino Lahiffe / Carapace, Max Kanté, Butler Jean, Nooroo, Jean Duparc, XY (ep. 20), Sass (ep. 44) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Gurio Umino, FM 10 Clerk (ep. 3), Monster (ep. 13), Thug (ep. 25) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Gurio Umino, Security Guard (ep. 48), Minami (ep. 53), Middle School Teacher (ep. 57), Yoshio (ep. 64), Little Punk (ep. 65), Supermarket Customer (ep. 66), Giraffe (ep. 67), Evacuation Cop (ep. 84) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Gurio Umino (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Gurio Umino (Viz Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Arashi Fuuma *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Szayelaporro Granz, Abirama Redder, Pequenos (eps. 147-149), Shinta Seko (ep. 172), Rudbornn Chelute (ep. 195), Bigmouth (ep. 208), Narunosuke (ep. 262) *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Kai Miyagusuku, Kato, Male Front Desk Clerk (ep. 8), Boy A (ep. 9), Gestas (ep. 20), Waiter (ep. 26), Researcher B (ep. 36), Boy A (ep. 42) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chemistry Teacher (ep. 8), Teacher (ep. 8) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Kaneo Takarada, Takaharu Fukuroda (ep. 1) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Toxsa Dalton/Valorn, Mr. Dalton, Notus, Orangor *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Gurio Umino *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Ban *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (ep. 1), Ground Dragon (ep. 2), Paradizer (ep. 4) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Michizō Tachihara, Junsa Sugimoto (ep. 5), Orphanage Director (eps. 19-20, 22-23), Karl (eps. 22 & 24) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Minifor, Valefor, Additional Voices *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Miyagawa, Lackey (ep. 11) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Frank, Additional Voices *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Haida Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Fiore (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Pananu (Viz Dub) *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Ban, Celestial E, Guard C, Man 4 Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices References External Links *Benjamin Diskin at the Internet Movie Database *Benjamin Diskin at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions